To Jacob
by Dr. ET
Summary: Chase loved Jacob, and in return, he was loyal to him. But all that love and loyalty had to end somewhere. And all too soon. My very first fic.


"It will remain motionless until given order by its master…"

This text refers to none other than the ever-loyal pokémon, Growlithe. And this story shows how true that is.

…

When Chase wanted something, he didn't rant unlike most 6-year old boys. He understood if he couldn't get something, even though his family was filthy rich.

But it was when he saw a baby Growlithe in a pokémon adoption center, he insisted on getting it a little more than he insisted when he asked for other things.

His parents agreed, as long as Chase would take care of it well. Chase promised.

Chase named the Growlithe Jacob, because it was his last name, Chase Jacobson.

Jacob loved his master, he always felt loved and cared for when Chase was there.

If there were visitors in the house, Chase would introduce Jacob before himself because he really loved the little critter. Jacob was shy around strangers and usually hid behind his master's legs when somebody came close to pet him.

And when a stranger talks to Chase (Growlithe can sense these kind of things), Jacob goes up in front and growls protectively.

Of course, Chase had to teach him what to do and what to not do-, which made them closer than ever.

Other bonding moments for them were during cold nights, Chase would cuddle up to Jacob, and the dog would whip up a small Ember and warm them both up.

On days at the beach, the two would kick sand around and splash water on each other. Jacob, even being a fire pokémon, didn't mind. It was his master after all.

Jacob's most treasured of the times with Chase was when after a long walk in the park, they would sit on a bench. Chase would stoke Jacob's fur and tell him how great it was to own a pokémon like him. Jacob could almost cry.

The following story happened fourteen months after Chase got Jacob.

The day was hectic. Chase's parents were going back and fourth carrying loads of things. Chase's brother and two sisters (who were all older than him, if you must know) were in their rooms gathering things and their nine helpers were also going from here to there.

Jacob lay on the living room rug, sleeping peacefully. Next to him was Trek, Chase's Elektrike (Chase got him a month after he got Jacob).

The big Growlithe yawned and stretched, waking up. He saw all of his master's family running from here to there carrying things.

What were they all doing?

Jacob nudged Trek a little. "Wake up, something's going on." He barked in pokémon talk.

Trek shook his little head. "What is it?"

The two pokémon eyed the people as they came and went.

Suddenly, two arms came around Jacob and Trek. "Hi guys, you're awake." Chase said.

Jacob happily licked his master's face.

Four men in whitish-bluish shirts came in and said something to Chase's parents. Chase was then called. "Okay." He replied.

Trek ran to the window, hoping to find out what the fuss was all about. Jacob followed behind.

Trek and Jacob saw a couple of trucks being loaded up with stuff and Chase's parents talking to some guy with a clipboard.

Not much of the things they saw helped them understand what was happening, but then Chase said, "Say bye to our old house guys, we're moving."

That's when Jacob and Trek understood. They barked happily.

"Okay guys, before we go, let's get some stuff from your room." Chase requested.

Both the pokémon took a leap in the air and dashed off to their room at the back of the house.

Jacob and Trek's room (which used to be the guest room) was filled with pokémon supplies, food, toys and merchandise- everything a young pokémon would love.

"Okay you two, I'll have to help mom and dad take away some things we don't need, okay? You two stay here until then." Chase told them. "I'll come back for you later okay?"

Jacob and Trek smiled affirmatively. Then Chase left the room, closing the door gently.

"Let's take a look around." Jacob suggested.

In just ten minutes, they found dozens of old things they've been looking for.

Jacob was happy to see his old leash, Chase used to complain that the leash was too big for little Jacob. Now the leash was too small.

Trek found his favorite sleeping cushion, it was made off rubber, and so he could practice Thundershock on it without it exploding.

Other than that, Trek found his old catch ball and his unused water bowl.

Jacob found his red scarf, his blue scarf, his white (green, brown, black, yellow and chartreuse) scarf/scarves, his old dog tags, his old pokeball (before Chase switched it with a Friend Ball) and a Fire Stone (which he and Chase plan never to use).

Twenty more minutes into their scavenging, Jacob's ears perked up.

"What is it big brother?" Trek asked him. He calls him big brother.

"Shhh…can't you hear that?" Jacob asked.

Trek walked close up to the wall. "Wait a minute…" Jacob raised one ear.

He heard someone saying: "No! No! Get back! Get back!"

Suddenly he said, "Trek get back from the wall!!" Trek frantically ran from the wall. Jacob followed closely behind him.

In a split second, there was a deafening explosion. "AAHH!!" both the pokémon were thrown up in the air.

As Jacob landed, he looked toward the door. "MASTER!" he barked.

The room shook around Trek and him.

"Come on!" Trek commanded. "Let's get out of here!" he scurried for the door.

"No!" Jacob said.

Trek stopped. "What?"

"Master told us to wait here till he comes back…in know he will…" Jacob remained in his place.

"What do you mean? He could be dead for all we know!" Trek roared.

Jacob's eyes became teary. "Don't say things like that! Master will come back!"

"But, big brother…" Trek took one small step back.

Jacob said nothing, and stared hard at Trek. "Master told me to stay…and I will…" Jacob thought.

In just another second, a flash of fire blazed through the room. Trek blinked and missed it happen.

The air grew hotter and the place was flaring up.

By the time Trek had realized what was happening, he was in the midst of the flames.

"Big brother!" the Elektrike called. Trek looked from left to right and found a hole where light was shining.

He ran towards it, hoping to see that everything was all right.

Trek went full speed towards it. "Big brother…" he whispered to himself.

When he came out of the hole, he was outside the house. And in front of him was the scene that explained the whole thing.

Trek was left speechless. One of the trucks had crashed into the kitchen. Nine people lay flat on the ground.

He ran closer and saw the inside. In the kitchen was Chase. He was sprawled on the kitchen floor, in a position that looked like he was protecting himself from something.

"M-Master…" Trek edged closer. He was crying. He licked his master's face. He was so happy to see that Chase's eyes were open.

The boy forced a smile. "I'm so glad to see you Trek," he said, handing something to the Elektrike. A dog tag with his the pokémon's name on it. Trek got it gratefully. "And this," Chase began. "…please give this…to Jacob…" then the boy fell to one side, unconscious.

Trek felt this overwhelming sadness come over him. His master was gone.

Tears rained from his eyes as he walked out, he looked to the other side of the exposed wall. There was his big brother. He lay lifeless on the floor.

Trek ran to him. He looked at his face. "B-Big brother…" he said between sobs.

"Master…" Jacob began. "…are you there already? Master? Master? Master…" those were the Growlithe's last words. He too died.

Trek only felt sadder. His master and big brother were gone, and all his master's family. Gone…forever…

The Elektrike cried even more. He felt like the entire world had gone against him.

Just then, two arms wrapped him gently. He was afraid to look back, because he knew it wasn't going to be Chase.

But the arms hugged Trek, and the pokémon hugged back.

"It's okay, Trek…I'm here…" Chase's father said. He too, was crying.

Trek let his little paws hug the human; he felt better know that someone still survived. Now that he wasn't alone.

Trek didn't know how long the hugging lasted, but back then, Trek didn't want it to stop. And he couldn't keep his tears back.

They were all gone. He couldn't change that.

Three days later, the man and the pokémon stand by nine coffins, mourning over those who had died back there.

Trek went close to one open coffin. He had to finish a task.

His master's last words rung in his head, "Please give this to Jacob…" and so he did.

The leash was put in the pokémon's coffin.

The Elektrike walked back to his master's father, with grief of the past, and hopes of tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
